


Sibling Bonding

by Pebblesinthelake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Pop Culture, Reality TV, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblesinthelake/pseuds/Pebblesinthelake
Summary: Prompt from separateentity on Tumblr.Jesse Hauptman teaching Aiden some pop culture stuff and Aiden being confused.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654048
Kudos: 21





	Sibling Bonding

Jesse had been trying, with extremely mixed results, to bring Aiden into the 21st century for the past few weeks. The plan was to teach him anything he might need to know so that he could assimilate into this new world he found himself in. She figured the easiest and most enjoyable part would be covering pop culture; boy was she wrong.

Topics such as history and politics were boring but pretty simple. Technology was fun, and Aiden fell right in with the pack playing video games. Aiden had even started quoting memes, much to the confusion of select members of the pact. Ben still hadn’t stopped laughing at the bewildered look on Darryl’s face when a soda can flew past his head followed by a loud ‘yeet’.

Movies, music, and the like were proving much more difficult. The worst experience had been during their foray into Disney when Alice In Wonderland caused Aiden to have a panic attack. Adam, Mercy, and Mary Jo (with a well-placed fire extinguisher) had prevented any real disaster.

Even still, the incident made Jesse more conscious of the thing she showed the boy. Yes, she understood that he was hundreds of years old. Regardless, she would probably never stop thinking of him as a little brother.

The two were currently beginning to cover reality TV. None of the pack had joined them for the past few days as no one really cared to watch the crazy drama that is _Jersey Shore_ or _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_. Truthfully, Jesse didn’t really care for the shows either, but she felt it was important for Aiden to get the whole pop culture experience. Even the mind-numbing antics of reality television stars contribute significantly to the experience of modern day America. 

“Why?” Aiden finally voiced as they watched people shouting at each other about something Jesse honestly couldn’t remember.

“Why what?” Jesse responded innocently.

“Why would anyone find this entertaining? I fail to see the appeal of prying into other people’s lives.”

Glancing over, Jesse saw that he was staring intently at the TV as if he might suddenly find the show interesting if he just watched it hard enough. Upon seeing this she couldn’t resist teasing him a little.

“What are you talking about Aiden? This is one of the best shows of this generation! It’s won practically every award, and the stars are basically royalty!”

This prompted the boy to turn away from the show and stare incredulously at Jesse. It was at that moment that Adam walked into the living room and sighed when he saw what was on TV.

“You’re still watching this garbage? Why are you even making him watch this, Jesse? No one even likes this show.”

Aiden began spluttering and looked at Jesse with such indignation that she fell off the couch in a fit of laughter.

“Wh-what the… I can’t believe you!” Aiden shouted as he flung a pillow at her and stormed out of the room.


End file.
